Ari
by Christian-Poet
Summary: This is my first FanFic, tell me what you think. And I don't hate Fang, I think he is awesome. I am writing this as Ari sees it. Please Review it! I have ideas for more, but i need to know what ppl think first! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

I watched the two kids playing in their yard. They looked to be 6, 7, 8, somewhere around there. Somewhere around my age. I wanted to run over and join in their game of hide and seek. I had never played the game, but I got the basic idea.

"Ari!" said the new Max, snapping me back into reality. "Stop your day-dreaming and get over here."

We were in a very nice suburban neighborhood. The school had sent us to get some info on Max's new hideout. It was a small house with a _For Sale_ sign in front of it.

This was one of the few things I liked about being an Eraser freak. I got to be a spy, sort of. This was every other 7 year olds dream.

We moved closer to the house. Max II flew to a low branch. She was cool, but nothing at all like the original. She actually paid attention to me, but something about her I didn't like. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I pulled out my thermo-graphic binoculars, neat things, and took a look in the puny house. I saw only 4 figures. Who was missing?

"Hey Max," I whispered, "one of the freaks is missing."

"Who?" she answered back.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Just then, my stupid voice decided to speak up. It whispered, "_**Watch out"**_

As I processed the comment, a dark figure slammed into my side, knocking me onto the ground. Fang! I knew it as soon as he hit me. That jerk always screws up everything!

Max II saw the fight and dropped down onto his back. This surprised him long enough for me to kick him off me. He held his ribs as he fell back. I then started swinging my claws at him, another one of the few perks of being a freak. I'm Strong. I eventually made contact with his jacket. I felt the warmth of fresh blood under my now morphed claws. I was happy I hurt the jerk, I hated him.

Fang fell onto the ground. Max II kicked him a couple times more in his already hurt ribs. After she finished kicking the crap out of Fang, she took off before the rest of the flock could come to his side.

Max loved Fang! She had tried to kill me already. As I stood up I rubbed my now healed back, then I kicked the loser again in his ribs. I heard a loud crack coming from his body. I chuckled as I took off from my running start, leaving the broken Bird-Brat on the ground.

I pulled out my Game-Boy from my pocket. It was so cool. I was lucky Fang didn't break it. I played one of the best games ever the entire way back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a couple minutes of Ari and Fang's fight, the rest of the flock was at his side. Max was the first to arrive. As soon as she got there she dropped down to Fang's side and started bandaging his multiple wounds.

"What the hell happened?" She exclaimed.

Fang managed to mutter, "Ari," before he lost consciousness.

Max cursed under her breath as she put pressure on the large gashes on his stomach. The rest of the flock arrived a minute or two later, and were shocked at the sight of a bloody Fang. Iggy dropped to his side and ran his sensitive fingers through the wounds. "Nothing too serious, just a broken rib. Don't worry, he'll live."

Max was relieved after hearing this; Fang had almost died on her twice. She couldn't take much more of this crap. "How do we fix his rib?"

Iggy replied, "We can't, all we can do is give him some pain pills until it heals. It takes a month or two for normal people. So, maybe two or three weeks for Fang."

Max had no idea how Iggy knew so much about medical stuff, and she didn't really care. In her happiness of learning Fang will be ok, she dropped and kissed his forehead. Thank goodness Fang was asleep. It was bad enough the Flock had seen the kiss. After she swore the flock to secrecy about the kiss, she and the Gasman carried Fang back inside the house.

Once they got inside, Nudge started to worry, and with good reason. "The school knows where we are! How do they keep finding us? We have to move again now! Why can't they just leave us alone?" By the end of her rant she was practically screaming.

"I don't know honey." Max said in a calm voice. She was on edge too, but she had to calm Nudge down. "We can't do anything about it right now. That's what we are trying to find out, how they keep finding us. The school wants us back; 'cause we're just too cool to be left alone."

The last part made Nudge chuckle. "What are we going to do about it though? Every time we find someplace nice the school has to show up and make us move. We have to stop sometime."

This was something Max had thought about too. She said, "I know it's hard honey, I know that it's not fun either. This is the life we were given, and we take whatever we get. It will all pass eventually. They can't chase us forever."

Nudge quietly got up and came to sit on Max's lap.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just arrived back at the school, a really long flight (in fact, my game boy batteries had died on the way back, so man was I bored). First thing is first, even if it's the hardest; I had to tell Dad how the mission went. He would find something I did wrong, and make me feel like crap.

"You did **what!?**" Jeb exclaimed at hearing about my fight with Fang.

"I _defended _myself." I replied.

"No, you almost killed Fang!" Jeb was shouting now.

"He started it!"

"Ari," Jeb was calming down, "you know Max can't live without Fang, don't let your personal feelings ruin her."

I felt a single tear run down the side of my face; I covered my face (so Jeb couldn't see it) and stormed out. I took off towards my tree as soon as I was outside. I punched a hole in the side of the tree, getting big splinters stuck into my hand.

I thought about my own death, ending my misery. I wondered what Jeb would think if his only son died. He might not even care, as long as Max lived. Dying wouldn't help anything; I'd just be another failed experiment.

I had to do something bold, make him mad, make him proud, I don't care. All I need is for Dad to notice me. To care about my life. What could I do?

After thinking about this for a couple of minutes I got an idea. Jeb was always talking about a man named Andrew Smith. From what I heard, he was the leader of that big company, Itex. Dad didn't seem to like him that much. What can I do with this idea?

Then, it just hit me. I could kill him. Bring Jeb his head. If Dad couldn't love me then, he doesn't know what love is. Jeb would adore, forget about Max. He might even change his plans to let me do this big 'job' he had planned for Max. All I had to do was kill Andrew.

I flew down from the tree and went to my so called room. It was better for me than the rest of the freaks, but I was still under watch in a windowless, gray, antiseptic smelling room.

I thought about Dad loving me until I feel asleep. I slept and dreamt good that night.


End file.
